Office Rendezvous
by brittmariee28
Summary: When Draco Malfoy puts out a petition to allow Death Eaters to be pardoned, Hermoine Granger is outraged. What happens when the Minister's choice throws them both for a loop and forces them to work together? Will they succeed in working together or will the project crash and burn? /Rated M for possible future chapters/


So after years of reading, I have decided to start writing! This is my first ever story, but please don't be nice! or... a little nice would be appreciated! lol anyways, I would love to get feedback on how you think it was and improvements/ideas/whatever your heart desires! Thank you lots!

—_Witch Weekly—_

After four weeks of owls constantly swooping through the offices at _Witch Weekly_, the tallies are in, and the wizarding world has their Bachelor of the Year. The once bad boy, Draco Malfoy, seems to be anything but bad with the women of England, as well as in the States. In fact, Malfoy won with double the amount of votes of the runner-up, Oliver Wood. If you don't find mysterious men appealing, then perhaps look into the sweeter side of Draco Malfoy. Seen visiting patients of St. Mungo's who were affected by dark spells three years ago in the Final Battle, he provides support and hope that the dark wizards whom followed Voldemort can somehow change for the better, if they are not already ridden with insanity that is. If you do, however, find a man with deep. dark secrets to be appealing, look no further than this same man. Both sides have been shown throughout the years, though more of the mysterious man has been present rather than the sweeter side. No doubt that, with all the women flocking to him and falling madly in love with the man, he is nothing but sweet to his ladies. Following this edition of _Witch Weekly_ will be an edition dedicated solely to the Bachelor of the Year. Congratulations to Draco Malfoy, and all that were nominated!

—

Putting down the latest edition of _Witch Weekly_, Draco Malfoy smiles smugly and glances around the office. No doubt every woman on the floor has seen this, and it would only be a matter of time before he had a beautiful woman walking up to him and asking to go out for a bite to eat. Of course, he would only chose the best. He is a Malfoy after all. Unless they were mentally unstable, what woman wouldn't want-

"DRACO MALFOY!" His musing was cut short as a banshee screamed from across the office. Okay, so that was a bit dramatic, he'll admit, but really. He was facing imminent doom right now. Looking for an escape, his eye quickly scanned the area. His personal office was much too far, even if he sprinted to it, and being in the middle of the large area of desks was not helping his situation at all. Finally finding an empty desk, he turned to run for it, just as the mass of bushy, brown hair rounded the corner. "I"M TALKING TO YOU MALFOY!"

By now, everyone in the office had gone back to their work, as this was a usual scene in the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol's office. He took a deep breath before turning to see the woman in front of him. Funny, this woman. The color of red on her face could rival that of her ex-husbands hair. Putting his hand on his wand pocket, he began to speak, "Hello Granger. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you to this department? Domestic disputes with that muggle of yours again? Really, Granger, you should know better than to live with that drunken basta-", but he never did finish that sentence as Hermoine's hand cut him off.

"Don't you ever talk about him like that again. You don't understand," the next moment, her wand was pointed at him,"Now what is this I hear of your department trying to fight the Aurors for the right to search for and prosecute Death Eaters? Another plan to cover up for yourself, Malfoy? YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND IF YOU THINK THAT YOU'LL HAVE THAT TYPE OF POWER."

"I don't see why it is such an abstract idea, actually. But I feel as though accusations are being made unnecessarily here, and I would like to know what these are." Draco, calm as always, watches Granger's temper flare more at his calm demeanor and unbelievable innocence.

"YOU! YOU CAN NOT DO THIS! IT'S COMPLETELY ABSURD! Not that the Minister will actually approve this, because it is absurd ofourse and he must know that! But this will never work! You musn't believe that this will work," Hermoine paused in thought. Why WAS he doing this? What purpose did this serve him? He was pardoned of his crime in his trial so why this now? Hermoine looked at Draco curiously.

"I would appreciate if you could keep your longing stares to yourself. It makes me uncomfortable." Draco begins to look around him nervously, looking for a way out. Finally the Minister enters the office and motions for Draco to follow his into this office. "Duty calls!"

Hermoine watches him walk briskly to his meeting, "This isn't over Malfoy... Not at all."


End file.
